The Son Of Death
by OnceUponAPotter
Summary: What if Death had a son? What if that son had a twin he wasn't even really related to? What if that twin represented life? Lily and James survived the attack on Godric's Hallow, Albus named Mark Potter BWL, they sent his 'twin' to live with his 'relatives' thinking that he was a squib. I will be revising this, and finish writing it, eventually. Chapters one & two have been revised.
1. sorting

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Chapter One

"I present, Mark Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!"Albus Dumbledore announced.

"And what of Harry?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid that he's a squib." He told them.

"How can he be a squib?! He has already shown accidental magic!" James exclaimed.

"When I checked he hardly even had a magical core!" Albus said.

"Oh, what do we do with him?" Lily asked reluctantly.

"Lily!" James exclaimed.

"I'm afraid the the only option is to take him to his relatives..." Albus told them.

"Alright..." Lily said.

"Lily! We can't take him to your sisters house! Albus...there's no way he's a squib!" James exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that he is." Albus said truly believing that the little one he was holding is a squib. "Obliviate." He said wiping their memories of their sons younger twin then apparated to number four privet drive, and leaving the child on the door step.

xxxXXXxxx

 **The Next Day**

Petunia Dursley opened the door, getting ready to leave, only to stop short when she saw the basket with her fifteen month old nephew in it, on her doorstep. She quickly picked the shivering child up, reading the letter that was left with him. She turned and went in the house, reading the letter the whole time. She started bouncing the toddler when he started fussing.

Once she was done reading the letter, she set it on the kitchen table. "VERNON!" She yelled.

"Yes? Pet?" Vernon Dursley said, as he came into the kitchen.

"My sister left her youngest son on our doorstep, just because _Albus Dumbledore_ told them _he_ _thinks_ Harry's a squib!" Petunia said, tears of anger filling her eyes. "They left him on a doorstep! In October! He could've caught a cold! He still could!" Petunia exclaimed as she warmed a bottle for him, and found one of Dudley's clean blankets to wrap him in. She had always wanted another child, but complications with her pregnancy with Dudley prevented that. To see her sister mistreating a child this way, a child as sweet as Harry at that! It disgusted her.

"Maybe, he doesn't." Vernon answered.

"Oh, Vernon. There's no way he doesn't! Even if he didn't, that's no excuse for this-this behavior! To just _abandon_ a child like that-!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Let's adopt him." Vernon said.

Petunia gaze snapped to him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, make it legal, make it so they can't take him away from us. It's not like we don't have the money." Vernon answered.

Just then, a black figure appeared, making them jump in surprise and alarm. Petunia held Harry closer to herself.

xxxXXXxxx

 **September, First, 1991**

Harrison Morte Peverell was a short eleven year old boy, He's a Necromancer (meaning he could talk to his dead relatives and dead relatives of those around him if he chooses to do so, and also rise the dead), Natural Healer, and a Shadow Mage, He had black shoulder length hair, Dark Grey eyes, He had a birth mark of the same runes of the elder wand on his shoulder, of course his father, Death, had told him that the wand that had those same runes on it could control him, He was also really pale, it didn't help that he always wore black...Black shirt, black pants, black trainers, black jacket...

"Come on Dudley let's get on the train!" Harrison said dragging his cousin despite shortness he was actually pretty strong.

"Alright Harry! I'm coming." Dudley answered.

xxxXXXxxx

Petunia Dursley couldn't believe it...Harrison had gotten into Hogwarts no real surprise there, but Dudley had too! Her son was a wizard! She was proud of them both. But they were on there way to the train station so that they could leave, she was going to miss them. It would just be her and Vernon in the house though.

 **Sorting**

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap"

A few students got sorted before Dudley, who got sorted into Hufflepuff. Then a few students later, and it was Harrison's turn.

"Peverell, Harrison!"

'Ah...Hello mister Peverell!'

'um...hello? what's your name?'

The hat chuckled. 'not many ask my name, my name's Alfred.'

'oh...'

'now where to put you? you have the bravery of a Gryffindor, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the Cunning of a Slytherin...but what's this? you have a direct connection to death?! oh...that explains it you're Deaths son...better be' " **Slytherin** "

"Potter, Mark!"

" **Gryffindor** "

 **A/N Okay... Revised version. I don't _think_ I changed very much, but... whatever. Tell me what you think!**


	2. First Potions class

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Chapter Two

Lily Potter was sitting up at the head table at Hogwarts she was the new Potions assistant her husband James, was the DADA Teacher and Quirrell his assistant. She was watching the sorting wondering how on earth Dudley had gotten into Hogwarts, yeah, he was her nephew but she would've thought that Petunia wouldn't let him come. Then Mcgonagall called "Peverell, Harrison!" pulling her out of her thoughts and into new ones. 'Were have I seen him before?' She thought.

" **Slytherin** " The Hat shouted bringing her out of her thoughts again.

"Potter, Mark!" Mcgonagall called.

" **Gryffindor** "

"Lils, Mark got into Gryffindor! Isn't that great?!" James said in confusion from beside her.

"Uh huh." She answered distractedly.

"You don't sound very happy..." He told her.

"Mmm..." She answered. she was watching as all the ghosts in the Great Hall slowly found their way to the Slytherin table.

"You are happy that he got into Gryffindor aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said still watching the ghosts they were now making their way to one Harrison Peverell.

"What are you looking at?" James asked.

"Am I seriously the only one that noticed all the ghosts have gone to the Slytherin table?" She asked, gesturing wildly towards the Slytherin table.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"If you would just look at the Slytherin table you would see!"

"Wha?" He said then looked at the Slytherin table, Lily was right! Even the house ghosts were over there, and Mrytle! Then the boy they were talking to said something and they all went back to where they belong. "What the-"

"I know, right...I mean even Myrtle came out of her bathroom!"

"How...odd..."

xxxXXXxxx

"Hey! I'm Harrison Peverell..." Harrison greeted the Gryffindors he had walked up to in the Great Hall, holding his hand out for one of them to take, when it was ignored, he slowly lowered back to his side.

"And we're Gryffindors and you're a slimy snake..." A boy said snottily, in what sounded like an Irish accent.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean that you should call me a slimy snake..." He commented, face blank of any emotion.

"Well it's true isn't it?" A red headed blue eyed boy retorted.

"Well maybe you should get to know people before you judge them and not on the house they're in... that a at sorts them into..." He suggested.

"Mmm...No..." another red headed boy said.

"You're not even going to introduce yourselves?" Harrison asked, surprised anyone could be this rude.

"This is Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas." The second red headed boy said, pointing to each boy as he said their name.

'This must be Mark Potter...my... _twin_ ' Harrison thought. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself too?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know who he is?!" The darker skinned boy-Dean he reminded himself.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not...It's rude not to introduce yourself." He answered.

"I'm Mark Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived!" The stuck up red head boy said.

Mark was rather tall (Harrison had to look up to see him...heck he had to look up to see quite a few people), He had red hair, hazel eyes, he was nicely tanned ('Probably from playing Qudditch' Harrison thought), He was a fire mage, and Natural Healer...Harrison couldn't believe that this was the representer of life...

"Really?!" He asked in disbelief.

"What?! Don't you believe me?!"

"I just find it hard to believe that a stuck up brat like you is the savior of the wizarding world..." He answered.

"How dare you! I'm The-Boy-Who-"

"-Lived...Yes, I know..." He then walked away.

xxxXXXxxx

"Ah, yes" Professor Snape said softly when he got to Marks name in role call. "Mark Potter. Our new—celebrity."

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I-I Don't Know..." Mark answered. "Sir."

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know..." Mark answered and at Snapes raised eyebrow he added on. "Sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Mark answered then foolishly added on. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Sit Down! 20 points from Gryffindor!" He snapped at Hermione. "Let's see does Mr. Peverell know the answers?"

"The Draught of Living death, The stomach of a goat, and they're the same thing." Harrison answered emotionlessly.

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin."

Harrison hesitantly raised his hand.

"Yes? Mr. Peverell?"

"Why did you take points from Gryffindor?" He asked making the room look at him in shock.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Snape sneered.

"I could always tell the headmaster."

"I did it because they didn't get the answers right..." Snape practically growled.

"So you took 20 points from Gryffindor because they didn't get answers right to 3 questions that aren't even covered in first year?" He asked making the class gape at him, Slytherins because he was defending a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors also because he was defending a Gryffindor.

"Take this note to the Headmaster!" Snape snapped.

"How am I supposed to get in?"

"The password!"

"What's the password?" Harrison asked in annoyance.

"Lemondrop." Snape hissed.

"Fine." He said as he walked out slamming the door, leaving the class staring at the door.

"What are you waiting for?!" Snape roared. "Get back to work!"

 **A/N Another Revised chapter. Again I hardly changed anything. But, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
